


Plan idealny

by Andzia267



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Raven, Bad Matchmaking, Big Mutant Family, Boys Kissing, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Crack, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, During Canon, Erik Being Cocky, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fourth Wall, French Kissing, Gen, Grumpy Erik Lehnsherr, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mansion Fic, Matchmaking, Mutant Powers, Parody, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sassy Charles Xavier, Sassy Raven, Sexual, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Telepathy, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, X Mansion, Xavier Institute, dadneto, wszyscy są oburzeni i chcą se wydłubać oczy no
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wade widział wiele krwi, latających flaków i nawet x-men origins, ale jest jedna rzecz, której oglądania nie zniesie dłużej. Charles i Erik. Nie mogący się zejść. Tyle lat! Więc pomaga im w tym... porwaniem i szantażem.





	Plan idealny

**Author's Note:**

> To nie jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie w tym fandomie... pierwsze napisałam w 2013(14?) i na całe szczęście nikt oprócz mnie go nie widział xD nie planowałam walentynek... lepiej, bo zaczęłam to pisać w grudniu...

Charles pił herbatę i czytał coś o genetyce. _Tylko_ on i genetyka. Dzieci jeszcze spały, było wcześnie, nic nie mogło zepsuć tej chwili.  
Gdy drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się i wpadł przez nie związany sznurem Erik... Zdążył pożałować swoich naiwnych myśli.

Erik wyglądał jak naburmuszone dziecko. Charles nie chciał wiedzieć, ale z grzeczności dopił herbatę i odłożył książkę starannie zakładając ją sznurkiem. W końcu pofatygował się żeby zjawić się częściej niż co dziesięć lat. Związany i nie z własnej woli, ale liczy się gest.  
Charles podjechał do Erika i rozwiązał sznur zaciśnięty na jego ustach.  
-No wreszcie ktoś cię uspokoił, ale jaka to okazja?-spytał nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmieszku.  
Erik spojrzał na niego starając się, aby posłane w jego stronę noże były tylko metaforyczne.  
-Jakiś szaleniec mnie porwał i powiedział, że jak się nie...-jego policzki pociemniały-pogodzimy-dodał szybko-tak-jego wzrok latał po pokoju szukając ratunku-to zje mi hełm.  
Charles roześmiał się i wrócił do biurka otwierając z powrotem książkę.  
Erik zmarszczył brwi.  
-To Wade Wilson. Przychodzi tu czasem, straszy dzieci, nie umiem się go pozbyć. Powiedziałbym, że jest niegroźny, ale jest gorszy od ciebie. Wytrzymuję wszystko, póki Piotr nie stara się go zwerbować.  
-Piotr?-zapytał Erik ciągle walcząc ze sznurami  
-Znałbyś go, gdybyś został.-powiedział uszczypliwie  
Zazdrosny wzrok i myśli wypaliły mu dziurę w głowie. Byłoby satysfakcjonujące gdyby nie było takie męczące, a Erik nie byłby _seryjnym_ mordercą.  
-Jestem prawie pewny, że jego i Wilsona coś łączy-zapewnił Charles-poza tym, facet nawet nie jest mutantem.  
-Piotr czy _następny_ , tajemniczy facet?-jak na kogoś związanego dużo gadał  
-Wilson. Jego moc powstała z DNA Logana-Erik mrugnął parę razy-tak, TEGO Logana. Także jak spróbuje tknąć moje dzieci _zniszczę go_.-powiedział spokojnie dopijając letnią już herbatę i złapał stronę wyczekując przewrócenia.  
-Zamiast mnie, zniszcz jego tyłek-powiedział Wade zeskakując nagle z sufitu.  
Charles cieszył się, że już nie pił.  
-Rozwiąż mnie Charles-powiedział Erik łypiąc na Wade'a dziwną mieszanką odpychających uczuć.  
-Żebyś znowu próbował kogoś zabić? Niedoczekanie twoje-też przejechał Wade'a wzrokiem. Odłożył książkę i był gotowy interweniować jeśli to było konieczne. A rozwiązanie Erika było ostateczną ostatecznością.  
Związany posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Może działało za pierwszymi dwoma razami.  
Gdy nie działało skierował je na Wade'a. Ten zatarł rączki i go rozwiązał.  
-Co ty robisz-powiedział zniecierpliwiony Charles  
-Nie wyjdę póki się nie... _no_... nie cenzuralne słowa. Nie mogę ich _chyba_ mówić w waszym filmie. Jesteście PG13, nie?  
Charlesa to już naprawdę nie obchodziło.  
Ale Erik nadal był w szoku.  
-A dasz wtedy spokój moim dzieciom?-zapytał Charles zupełnie poważnie  
-To nie jest coś, czego już nie robiliśmy-powiedział Erik  
Charles spojrzał na niego, jego dwa palce ocierały się ostrożnie o skroń.  
Erik podświadomie oblizał usta.  
-Nie róbcie już _tego_ przez telepatię to przerażające.-powiedział Wade wchodząc między nich  
Erik w końcu wstał gładząc miejsca, które nadal piekły po zaciśniętej na nim linie.  
Podszedł do Charlesa i uklęknął przed jego wózkiem.  
Wade pisnął.  
-Posmyrajcie się już-powiedział- _proszę_.  
Charles uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na szorstkim policzku Erika.  
Nie wiadomo kiedy obie dłonie powędrowały po jego własnej szyi i łopatkach, ale Charles nie narzekał.  
Całowali się coraz namiętniej i _namiętniej_ a piski Wade'a tylko rosły i _rosły_.  
Był tak głośny, że szybko wokół zgromadziła się niczego się nie spodziewająca grupka uczniów i nauczycieli.  
Mniej lub bardziej zdziwionych, w zależności od lat pobytu w instytucie.  
Pierwszy oczywiście przybiegł Peter. Był gotowy uratować piszczącego z bólu nieszczęśnika. Ale jego oczy spotkały tylko _to_ , zdał sobie sprawę z obiadu, który niedawno jadł, a piszczący nie cierpiał.  
Teraz przydałby się ktoś żeby to jego uratować.  
Widok własnego ojca całującego się, a co dopiero, o zgrozo, w _taki_ sposób, był conajmniej obrzydliwy.  
Czara goryczy została przelana, gdy zaczęli dobierać się do swoich ubrań.  
Wade _klaskał_.  
_**Klaskał**_.  
Yukio i Ellie weszły niedługo potem. Trzymały się za ręce. Okazując uczucia w _stosowny_ sposób!  
-Dlaczego mój ojciec i Charles nie mogą być jak wy?-oburzył się Peter  
Ale nikt mu nie odpowiadał. Yukio ciągnąc za sobą Ellie przybiła Wade'owi piątkę. Ellie protestowała ale mutacją Yukio musiała być zdolność do sprawienia, aby nikt nie mógł jej się sprzeciwić. Bo nie ma lepszego wytłumaczenia.  
Wtedy wszedł Piotr.

Gdy zobaczył Wade'a natychmiast wyszedł i wrócił w swojej metalowej formie. Peter naprawdę nie chciał pytać.  
Za to jego ojciec jakby czując nowy metal w pomieszczeniu stęknął zadowolony. W bardzo niestosowny sposób, przynajmniej Charlesowi się podobało. Ale o Matko nikomu więcej.   
Peter już zaczął się wycofywać, ale przyszła Jean a za nią Scott.  
Oni muszą to zatrzymać, są tu najodpowiedzialniejsi.  
-Wy tam-zawołał Wade machając w ich stronę. Scott złapał okulary gotowy do zdjęcia ich w razie konieczności-Wasz przyszły syn to niezłe ciacho-pstryknął układając z dłoni pistolet i w nich celując-trochę się z nim... oh przepraszam... PG-13... panuję nad sytuacją! Pamiętam!-odwrócił się na Charlesa aktualnie gryzącego szyję Erika-może wskoczycie na mocne szesnaście? Oh, a może nie...-odwrócił się z powrotem do Jean i Scotta- Ej a ile oni w ogóle mają lat? To jakaś mutacja młodości czy co?-spojrzał jeszcze raz nie mogąc się powstrzymać-I ten, Jean, słuchaj. Ten twój chłoptaś, ten przyszły, niedoszły, owłosiony-tutaj przerwał żeby spojrzeć na niecenzuralne wyczyny Charlesa i Erika-Kurde no, nie wiem dlaczego jeszcze jesteś ze Scottem ale zostań, bo Cable'a szkoda. I nie polecam korzystania z mydła. I jedzenia na stole w kuchni-pokazał palcem na widowisko za nim i już miał pokazać dokładny proces palcami, ale w trosce o dzieci zmuszone do jedzenia tam, przestał.  
Tutaj Charles jakimś cudem odlepił się od Erika i spojrzał mu tym swoim wychowawczym wzrokiem w oczy.  
-Co zrobiłeś z Loganem?-szukał odpowiedzi na twarzy ale nie czytał mu w myślach, po tylu latach już po prostu nie chciał.  
-Nie wiem o czym mówisz-powiedział Erik zamykając już oczy i subtelnie opierając na jego nogach.  
Charles go zatrzymał i dla pewności zacisnął własne zdradzieckie usta.  
-Był obok, zwaliłeś na mnie stadion i tyle go widziałem.-sposób w jaki spokojnie mówił o stadionie zaniepokoił wszystkich zgromadzonych uczniów-Powiedz czy go zabiłeś!  
- _Nie wiem_...-powiedział patrząc w dół  
-JAK MOŻNA _NIE WIEDZIEĆ_ CZY ZABIŁO SIĘ CZŁOWIEKA.  
Erik uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i wzruszył ramionami.  
-Albo bierzesz mnie takiego jakim jestem, albo wcale-powiedział zakładając ręce  
-Kur...-zawachał się Wade-de?-mocno gestykulował ale żaden z jego gestów nie miał najmniejszego sensu-ale to nie przeklinanie jest trudne, podziwiam was. Naprawdę.-pokazał kciuka do góry i natychmiast wskazał całą ręką na Erika-Jeśli zabiłeś Logana to kurwa przeklnę-zasłonił twarz dłońmi i pisnął-nie słyszeliście tego, wszystko pod kontrolą!-teraz machał nimi nieopamiętanie.  
Zrezygnowane westchnięcie przebiło się przez wszystkie szmery i krzyki. Nie ważne w jakiej była postaci, musiało należeć do Raven. Było niepowtarzalną mieszanką załamania, zrezygnowania i spełnienia. Takiego dziwnego, jakby chciała powiedzieć "wiedziałam", albo "wszytsko uratowałam jakżeście się miziali"  
-Uratowałam go-powiedziała zerkając na Wade'a z zaciekawieniem  
Wade stracił zainteresowanie Charlesem i Erikiem. Nie rozbierali się już, nie całowali, tylko kłócili. W homoerotyczny sposób... ale jednak kłócili.  
wypatrzył Petera i o zgrozo objął ramieniem.  
-Teraz Charlie też nazywa go tatusiem-powiedział ściskając go z dumą  
-Facet, zrzygam się-wszystkie nie fajne obrazy weszły mu do głowy i nie chciały wyjść, zajął się rozpaczaniem nad nimi tak mocno, że zapomniał, że może w każdej chwili uciec a nawet oddzielić Profesora i ojca. Bardzo, bardzo grubym płotem kolczastym. I siedmioma murami.  
-A właśnie-powiedział Wade pstrykając na Jean i Scotta-Wychowajcie swojego syna. Wymorduje jakoś połowę świata czy coś.-zapadła niezręczna cisza, której tylko Wade zdawał się nie zauważać-No nas akurat nie-przerwał żeby się zaśmiać.  
Poklepał Jean ręką wolną od roztrzęsionego Petera. Ten jakby trochę zielonkawy uciekł w końcu chwiejnym krokiem, tempem zwykłego śmiertelnika z daleka od tych wszystkich okropnych ludzi.  
Wade nie próżnując objął uwolnioną ręką Scotta.  
-Ale nie bójcie się. Ta połowa świata to tylko w jego dziwnym emo rodzynkowym życiu. Tutaj tylko zabija dzieci.-dokończył przyciskając obu.  
Nie zdążył kontynuować opowieści o synu degeneracie bo pokój wypełnił fioletowy dym i nowa postać.  
-Coś ominąłem?-zapytał Kurt gęstym niemieckim akcentem wyłaniając się z dymu  
- _Oh tak_ -Wade puścił nieszczęśników i zatarł rączki-Raven jest twoją...  
Ale nie dokończył gdy jego wnętrzności straumatyzowały uczniów i skazały dywan na wymianę.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Módlcie się za mnie


End file.
